Sous la lune bleue
by Fille au chat
Summary: Entre voyages dans le temps et mondes parallèles, l'Ombrun Aledan se devait de trouver un endroit pour ses Enfants Particuliers, chamboulant au passage la vie de nos aventuriers Théo, Bob, Grunlek, Shin et Mani. Sous la lune bleue. Crossover Aventures & Miss Peregrine et les Enfants Particuliers. Thelthazar, Mannindha, Olive x Enoch et autres... pérégrinations ? [PAUSE]
1. Introduction

**A chaque lune bleue.**

* * *

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Non, évidemment, rien ne m'appartient... tout appartient à l'équipe d'Aventures ou aux créateurs de Miss Pérégrine et les Enfants Particuliers.

 **Note :** Pour ceux que le yaoi ou le yuri n'intéressent pas ou qui pourraient être choqués, quittez cette page, vous connaissez la chanson...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **\- Maman... Papa... J'ai fait un cauchemar...**

Sagement couché au fond de la pièce, Eden releva à peine une oreille en entendant un des bambins de la petite troupe débouler de l'étage avec la discrétion d'un éléphant, habitué aux bruits incessants de l'auberge et à tous les probables dangers qu'il lui fallait ignorer. Tout aurait dû le faire fuir ou au moins l'effrayer mais, apprivoisé depuis longtemps, la bête se contentait de somnoler paisiblement dans son coin.

Beaucoup de nouveaux clients lui jetaient d'ailleurs un coup d'œil intrigué, certains habitués allant jusqu'à le saluer d'une caresse à peine hésitante, son pelage immaculé rougeoyant à la lueur du feu de cheminée.

Passant près de lui, l'enfant ne fit pas cas de sa présence et s'avança plutôt vers les tables, cette fois un peu plus hésitant.

Visiblement impressionné par ses deux parents riant autour d'une des tables de l'auberge, le petit parut presque intimidé de devoir briser l'étrange tableau formé par les deux adultes naturellement enlacés et visiblement occupés à discuter avec quelques clients de passage. Néanmoins effrayé par son cauchemar, il finit par attirer leur attention en tirant sur la manche d'Enoch pour quémander des paroles rassurantes et peut-être même un câlin, attendrissant les adultes autour de lui...

Après tout, pour l'instant, l'enfant avait seulement besoin de constater qu'ils étaient encore là, tout près de lui, pour le protéger des affreux monstres peuplant ses songes.

 **\- Balthou ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est l'heure de dormir, mon grand. Tu devrais déjà être au lit à l'heure qu'il est...**

 **\- Mais j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar... C'est la faute de Théo...** Se plaignit encore le petit, ses grands yeux mouillés semblant déjà attendrir son père.

 **\- Est-ce que tu veux une histoire pour te rassurer avant d'aller te recoucher, Balthazar ?  
**

Croisant les yeux aux reflets rouge de son père que tout le monde avait toujours comparé aux siens, le garçon hocha timidement la tête, le cœur déjà réchauffé et bercé par la voix toute douce. C'était peut-être parce que c'était son papa mais le tout petit avait toujours été complètement hypnotisé par la manière si particulière de son père de murmurer son prénom, comme une caresse, le poussant toujours à aller se blottir tout contre ses parents.

 **\- O-Oui... Je veux une histoire... Mais pas sur les monstres que Théo affronte avec son épée... j'ai encore trop peur...**

Visiblement, Shin et Grunlek n'avaient pas réussi à apaiser les craintes de leur ami, l'aîné de leur petit groupe s'amusant toujours à lui raconter d'affreuses histoires sur tout ce qui pouvait potentiellement l'effrayer...

Et même si sa maman passait désormais sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille pour l'apaiser et que son papa lui souriait gentiment pour le réconforter, son cauchemar paraissait encore beaucoup trop présent dans son esprit pour que le petit garçon puisse réellement se détendre, bafouillant qu'il ne se souvenait pas de son rêve mais avait tout de même encore très peur.

 **\- Mais tu sais, Balthou... Les monstres nous ressemblent beaucoup en vérité. Parce qu'il y a une bataille entre deux créatures à l'intérieur de nous tous,** lui assura son papa en envoyant un clin d'œil complice au canidé de l'auberge. **Absolument chez tout le monde !**

 **\- Et si l'une des deux parties souffre tellement qu'il représente à lui seul toute** **la haine, la colère, la jalousie et les malheurs qui existent...** Poursuivit sa maman avec un sourire. **...l'autre partie, elle, fait tant d'efforts pour être heureux qu'elle ressent toute la paix, le bonheur, l'amour et l'espoir du monde. Bien sûr, comme elles ne se comprennent pas, elles se battent constamment l'une contre l'autre.**

 **\- M-Mais... Il y a bien un des monstres qui gagne à la fin, non ? C'est lequel ? Celui qui souffre ou celui qui essaie d'être heureux ?**

La question était posée avec une curiosité purement enfantine, Balthazar ne faisant que demander la fin de sa petite histoire après tout, mais même le jeune garçon n'était probablement pas assez naïf pour ne pas remarquer que ses parents échanger désormais un regard amoureux, semblant se livrer leurs sentiments d'adultes tendrement liés depuis des années rien qu'en se regardant.

Puis l'attention de ses parents revint lentement vers le bambin, leurs bras toujours autour de lui continuant de l'étreindre tout doucement, se penchant finalement à son oreille pour lui livrer leur grand secret.

Pourtant, Eden bondit immédiatement sur ses pattes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, interrompant l'attendrissante petite scène, grondant méchamment alors que ses maîtres accueillaient l'inconnu d'un sourire amusé. Bien que ce ne soit pas rare que de nouveaux clients entrent à l'auberge, ses humains lui faisaient toujours signes de ne pas bouger, le laissant penser à une menace... ou peut-être pas.

 **\- Bien le bonsoir, Aledan...**

Perturbé, le concerné resta immobile un moment, son regard parcourant l'étendue de la salle et ses occupants. Ne voyant pas ses maîtres paniquer face à cette arrivée imprévue, le chien de garde préféra ne pas lui sauter à la gorge, guettant simplement ses moindres gestes.

 **\- Miss Pérégrine ? Je... Je crois que l'on s'est trompé de destination...**

Rejoignant sagement l'extérieur, l'humain laissa ainsi le canidé reprendre sa place près du feu, la salle complète riant doucement de son comportement apparemment complètement attendu. Seul le bambin semblait un tant soit peu déstabilisé, surtout lorsque ses parents se décidèrent à reprendre leur conclusion initiale, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre deux.

 **\- Celui que tu nourris, Balthazar. Toujours celui que tu nourris...**


	2. Alma Pérégrine

Durant une seconde, Aldo ressentit une douleur atroce, sa tête semblant presque se déchirer sous l'impact, l'obligeant à hurler de toutes ses forces.

Et puis plus rien. Le noir absolu, total.

Seule la lune ronde, bleue et pleine au-dessus de sa tête narguant son corps frissonnant de toute part.

 **\- Seigneur Azur... ?**

S'efforçant de reprendre doucement ses esprits, Aldo laissa une grimace se voulant rassurante s'étaler sur son visage plutôt blême, cette dernière chanson venant de le vider complètement de toutes ses forces. Pourtant, il était plutôt rare qu'une prophétie lui fasse tant d'effet, autant dire que cette dernière devait être incroyablement importante et puissante.

 **\- Pardon... J'ai eu un léger moment d'absence.**

 **\- N'hésitez pas à demander des soins si cela est nécessaire. Cette prophétie sera certainement très utile à notre Ordre.**

En soi, c'était une excellente nouvelle, cela signifiait qu'Aldo allait être grassement rémunéré ; pourtant, le barde reçut un frisson pour le moins désagréable tout le long du dos à cette nouvelle, comme une intuition malsaine. Bien sûr, les différents ordres demandaient assez souvent ses services pour tenter de prendre avantage sur les autres en connaissant quelques détails à propos du futur.

Et bien qu'Aldo appréciait assez l'Ordre de la Lumière étant donné la somme généreuse qu'elle lui versait à chaque prédiction, il fallait avouer que leur délivrer une information trop importante était parfois terrifiant. Ce n'était pas un Ordre particulièrement pacifique et Aldo craignait parfois déclencher malgré lui des guerres... même si ce n'était pas directement ses affaires.

 **\- Très bien. Si vous permettez, je vais donc me retirer et allez me reposer un peu...**

 **\- Faîtes donc.**

Jetant tout de même un coup d'œil au scribe qui avait retranscrit les révélations de sa transe, Aldo enregistra vaguement que sa chanson parlait essentiellement d'enfants venus d'un autre monde et aux pouvoirs convoités - mais ses propos nébuleux pouvaient très bien se révéler être une métaphore particulièrement complexe, rendant cette lecture assez peu assurée.

Épuisé, Aldo laissa à peine son regard dériver vers la horde de soldats passant avec lui les portes de la salle, ceux-là se dirigeant hors de Castelblanc pour aller chasser l'hérésie. Un spectacle désormais habituel qui n'arrivait même plus à le choquer. Pourtant, malgré sa profonde fatigue, Aldo ne put s'empêcher de tiquer en remarquant un homme le fixer avec colère, sa tenue détonnant complètement des environs.

Pas la moindre armure visible sur lui. Certes des habits assez luxueux pour que personne n'ait à lui poser de questions sur son niveau de richesse de ce côté de la ville mais tout de même. De plus, Aldo ne l'avait encore jamais aperçu, bien que son visage lui dise quelque chose... en même temps, Aldo avait connu bien trop de monde que ce soit vraiment un détail pertinent.

 **\- Seigneur Azur... Voudriez-vous bien me suivre un instant en privé... ?**

Malgré son regard assassin, le jeune homme paraissait assez calme, le jaugeant simplement sans rien paraître tenter. Même pas de cacher son mécontentement. Ce n'était sans doute pas un trop grand danger puisqu'il se permettait de l'aborder dans un lieu public comme celui-ci, où Aldo était aussi protégé que connu, n'importe qui pouvant alors se lancer à sa suite si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit.

Néanmoins prudent, Aldo fit glisser entre ses doigts le pommeau d'une de ses dagues tout en faisant signe à l'inconnu qu'il acceptait sa requête, cette présence rassurante contre sa paume l'aidant à rester en alerte.

A raison, visiblement. Au fond du couloir se trouvait un perchoir de métal sur lequel un faucon pèlerin était sagement posé, faisant monter un torve sentiment d'angoisse dans la poitrine du ménestrel. Son regard n'avait rien d'animal et, même si cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait croisé la moindre collègue Ombrune, Aldo était encore parfaitement capable d'en reconnaître une.

 **\- Est-ce que vous comptez vraiment me menacer à ce moment précis et en ces lieux... ?**

Fronçant les sourcils face à cette question, le jeune homme le regarda un moment sans comprendre, ses yeux alternant entre les deux ombrunes comme pour essayer de déchiffrer ses mots pourtant bien assez explicites, avant qu'une lueur de compréhension n'illumine son regard.

 **\- Je ne suis pas un Sépulcreux !** Chuchota-t-il furieusement. **Je suis un Ombrun aussi !**

 **- _Un_... ?**

Pourtant, ça paraissait assez improbable. Les spécimens mâles étaient encore plus rares que les femelles, ce qui était pour le moins exceptionnel.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui vous étonne ? Vous en êtes un aussi, non ?**

Et visiblement, c'était véritablement un individu plutôt jeune s'il n'avait pas encore lui-même conscience de sa rareté - ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Aldo malgré son apparence d'adulte en pleine force de l'âge. Enfin même si la vieillesse était plutôt relative, surtout dans leurs cas.

 **\- Sauf que les mâles n'ont pas de capacité sur le temps mais sur l'espace... Ce qui fait que nous nous attendions à une femme.**

Honnêtement, Aldo ne s'étonna pas lorsque le faucon voleta derrière le dos du plus jeune pour réapparaître en tant qu'humaine adulte une fois celui-ci contourné.

Cependant, il apprécia la silhouette longiligne et l'air pincée de la dame avec un sourire enjôleur. Surtout qu'en le remarquant, sa collègue ne fit qu'accentuer la sévérité de son visage, ses longs cheveux noirs sagement arrangés et ses yeux soulignés d'un trait de noir ne faisant que renforcer un air naturellement strict. Sa longue robe hésitant entre le noir et le bleu sombre lui était également idéale.

En fait, à son inverse, elle représentait parfaitement l'Ombrune forte, féminine et maternelle.

 **\- Eh bien, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de cette erreur... Je ne le suis pas de votre présence, en tout cas, ma très chère... ?**

 **\- Miss Pérégrine. Éblouie par votre subtilité,** trancha-t-elle froidement. **Surtout venant de la part de l'Ombrune ayant mis mes enfants en danger...**

A ces mots, Aldo oublia momentanément toute envie de drague, sa main se resserrant sur sa dague prévue pour cette entrevue. Une Ombrune était capable de tout pour protéger ses enfants ; si la jeune femme était persuadée qu'il avait mis ses enfants en danger, que ce soit à tort ou à raison, il était plutôt étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas encore tenté de le tuer, peu importe les risques qu'elle pourrait encourir en tentant de l'attaquer.

 **\- ...bien que ce ne soit pas volontaire, je suppose. Puisque vous livrez vos prédictions d'Ombrune avec la plus pure inconscience à des individus ne désirant que le pouvoir. Mais je suppose que vous pourriez nous aider à les retrouver, malgré tout...**

 **\- Mmh... Je suppose que vos enfants sont ceux de ma dernière prédiction, n'est-ce pas... ?**

Inutile d'attendre une réponse. Leurs visages graves et leurs poings serrés étaient suffisamment éloquents pour qu'Aldo comprenne de lui-même son erreur. Seule l'idée de pouvoir les retrouver grâce à son aide devait retenir ces deux-là de lui arracher les tripes avec les dents - voire le bec et les serres.

 **\- Bien, bien... Je ne voulais évidemment pas mettre les enfants d'une Ombrune en danger. Et d'un Ombrun,** précisa-t-il à l'égard du plus jeune. **Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfants à moi mais je suis pas si cruel. Si je peux vous être utile, je vous aiderai bien volontiers.**

 **\- Une Ombrune sans enfant et se travestissant en homme...** Grimaça-t-elle sur un début de colère qu'Aldo s'empressa de couper.

 **\- A condition que vous gardiez un minimum de respect, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis un homme. Aux pouvoirs d'Ombrune, certes. Être sans enfant momentanément ne vous retire pas votre titre d'Ombrune, il me semble.**

Miss Pérégrine ne le contredit pas. Elle se contenta de se retransformer en oiseau et de s'envoler au loin.

Aldo n'était pas réellement fâché, en vérité, les rares Ombrunes qu'il avait eu à rencontrer l'avait toujours considéré avec un certain dégoût, de toute façon ; une Ombrune ne voulant pas chercher des enfants à protéger était rapidement vu comme un monstre ou une traîtresse par ses congénères et le fait qu'Aldo ne se considère pas lui-même comme une femme ne l'avait jamais vraiment aidé à ce propos.

Alors cette fois, sachant qu'il avait mis sa progéniture en danger, c'était évident qu'elle n'allait pas l'apprécier ; quelque part, il était même plutôt chanceux.

Son ami Ombrun lui adressa néanmoins un sourire désolé.

 **\- Merci de nous aider. Nous sommes un peu sur les nerfs, à force de ne pas retrouver nos enfants, votre prophétie n'a fait que paniquer Miss Peregrine un peu plus. Je m'appelle Aledan.**

 **\- Oh ! Vous êtes de la famille du duc Ragnar ! Voilà pourquoi votre visage me rappelait quelque chose... glorieuse famille.**

 **\- Oui... Merci...**

Visiblement, le sujet le dérangeait quelque peu. En l'invitant à le suivre dans la chambre que l'Eglise de la Lumière lui avait réservé, Aldo apprit qu'Aledan avait eu plusieurs problèmes avec sa famille par le passé avec une adolescence plutôt mouvementée, bien qu'il se soit réconcilié avec eux depuis déjà un moment.

En fait, c'était même chez son cousin Vendis qu'une boucle temporelle devait être créée pour accueillir les enfants de Miss Peregrine. C'était dans leur monde qu'Aledan était apparu la première fois que ses pouvoirs d'Ombrun s'étaient manifestés, lui permettant de se lier d'amitié avec la jeune femme qui l'avait aidé à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Aledan lui confia rapidement que lui aussi, en tant que mâle, avait été plutôt mal reçu au début, faisant plutôt sourire Aldo.

Miss Peregrine avait malgré tout l'air d'être une personne facilement aimable. Son monde avait l'air tout aussi fabuleux, par ailleurs. Cependant, leur monde contenait tout autant de monstres que le leur désirant s'approprier les pouvoirs des Ombrunes. Apparemment, les Sépulcreux - les plus dangereux d'entre eux - avaient eu vent de la présence d'un Ombrun mâle et avait désiré retenter leurs sordides expériences avec cette rareté.

Autant dire que le voyage qu'ils avaient prévu entre les mondes s'était fait bien plus en urgence que prévu pour fuir ces immondes créatures ; Miss Peregrine et lui avaient donc complètement perdus leurs enfants au milieu du Cratère, sans savoir où et à quelle époque ils pouvaient se trouver précisément, rendant leurs recherches presque impossibles.

Sa prophétie pouvait peut-être contenir des indices sur leurs positions... Néanmoins, le fait que l'Eglise de la Lumière soit désormais à la recherche de ces Enfants Particuliers n'était pas non plus des plus rassurant, en plus de tous les dangers qu'ils pouvaient potentiellement rencontrés, seuls au milieu du Cratère.

Au final, Aldo demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte une copie de sa propre prophétie, prétendant être simplement curieux sur sa propre production ; plusieurs heures furent nécessaires pour tenter de décortiquer quelques indices. Miss Peregrine les rejoignit en milieu de soirée, après qu'Aledan soit partie à sa recherche pour lui indiquer l'emplacement de la chambre d'Aldo, ne leur adressant pas un seul mot.

Cependant, un remerciement discret lui fut renvoyé lorsque Aldo tenta de lui sourire, créant une douce chaleur dans la poitrine du ménestrel.

Pourvu qu'ils puissent retrouver ces enfants au plus vite... et que rien ne leur arrive.


	3. Horace Somnusson

Près du corps recroquevillé du petit garçon posé là, en plein milieu de la forêt, Balthazar eut une seconde d'hésitation.

Vraiment, une toute petite seconde d'hésitation. Normalement, il était censé ramener de l'eau à l'auberge du coin, pas un petit garçon tremblotant à cause du froid et dans de drôles de vêtements. Mais il pouvait au moins le réveiller pour lui dire de rejoindre le village, histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas bouffer dans son sommeil par n'importe quel prédateur passant par là.

Honnêtement, ça lui fendait le cœur de croiser ces gamins abandonnés mais il n'avait pas vraiment le luxe d'aider qui que ce soit vu sa difficulté à survivre lui-même.

Même s'il avait réussi à fuir l'académie des mages depuis déjà un bon moment, l'ambiance n'était en effet pas vraiment à la fête. C'était une chance que l'auberge du coin ait accepté de lui payer temporairement le gîte et le couvert en échange de plusieurs tâches journalières ; ce n'était pas une situation qui allait durer, cependant, et Bob se préparait déjà à devoir reprendre la route.

 **\- Hey, petit... Réveille-toi, c'est dangereux, ici...**

A peine secoué, le petit recula vivement pour se mettre hors de portée du mage, effrayé par la proximité de cet inconnu. Bob lui adressa un sourire se voulant rassurant mais ce dernier s'effaça presque aussitôt au cri du garçon.

 **\- Vous êtes un démon !**

Autant dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Aucun signe extérieur ne pouvait pourtant montrer sa véritable nature de demi-diable.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Billy ?** Plaisanta Bob en tentant de cacher ses sueurs froides derrière sa voix habituellement chaleureuse. **Je ne suis qu'un humain comme un autre ! Ai-je vraiment l'air d'un démon, voyons ?**

 **\- Non, pardon... mais vous lui ressemblez vraiment...**

Un silence dérangeant s'imposa entre les deux êtres. Heureusement, personne d'autre n'était présent près du ruisseau. Bob aurait dû s'enfuir bien avant l'heure. Néanmoins, cette question de ressemblance le troublait bien plus que de raison. Est-ce que le garçon aurait eu l'occasion de rencontrer son père biologique ? C'était plutôt improbable mais Bob ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être légèrement effrayé.

 **\- Est-ce que... tu parles de quelqu'un de précis, mon garçon ?**

 **\- Eh bien... je...**

Jouant malhabilement avec un étrange petit outil entre ses mains, Billy eut quelques instants d'hésitation avant de hausser les épaules avec fatalisme, plaçant ce qui semblait finalement être une lentille devant l'un de ses yeux.

Bob eut un sursaut lorsqu'une lumière bleutée ressemblant assez à la lune de cette dernière nuit apparaître, une image bougeant sur le tronc d'un des arbres. Visiblement, il aurait fallu une surface plane pour que cette étrange magie fonctionne parfaitement, les reliefs du bois rendant la lecture plutôt difficile. Malgré tout, Bob observa la lumière se mouvoir, complètement fasciné par cette étrangeté.

Surtout lorsqu'il reconnut son père, jouant avec une flamme entre ses mains devant une petite fille visiblement effrayée. C'était une scène assez rapide qui s'évanouit bientôt comme si cela ne s'était jamais produit, poussant le petit garçon à ranger rapidement son artefact et à retrouver ses esprits.

 **\- Est-ce que vous connaissez cet homme ? C'est... Il détient visiblement mon amie. Je dois aller l'aider. Et vous lui ressemblez vraiment !**

Honnêtement, Bob ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre. Visiblement, son père avait encore fait une immense connerie et c'était encore à lui de réparer les dégâts alors qu'il ne connaissait rien de l'histoire initiale.

 **\- Eh bien...** Hésita le mage, perdant légèrement de son éloquence. **Je ne sais pas vraiment si...**

 **\- S'il vous plaît, monsieur. Je vous demande juste où je peux le retrouver. Je ne vous apporterai aucun ennui, je ne veux que retrouver mon amie.**

Sa voix était posée, aussi mature que celle d'un homme adulte, troublant un peu le demi-démon.

Bon. Bob pouvait toujours tenter d'appeler son père et tenter de glaner quelques informations sur cette histoire. Une histoire qui puait beaucoup trop à son humble avis mais, franchement, le mage était bien trop curieux et bien trop embêté par l'enfant pour ne rien faire. Sauf que sans réelle surprise, Enoch ne répondit absolument pas à son appel psychique, comme s'il était bien trop occupé pour le faire.

Normalement, Enoch n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer d'enfant - s'il se présentait à lui, alors c'était potentiellement une arme importante dont il voulait se servir. Ce qui n'était absolument pas rassurant concernant l'avenir du dit enfant mais Bob préféra ne pas alerter le jeune homme avec cette idée.

Au final, il ne fit que l'amener près de l'auberge, lui demandant de l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il termine sa journée.

 **\- C'est quoi ton nom, au fait, Billy ?** Finit-il par lui demander en lui offrant une assiette de nourriture pour le dîner, payé de sa poche.

 **\- Horace. Horace Somnusson, monsieur,** se présenta-t-il poliment, mangeant avec tout autant de manières. **Et vous ?**

 **\- Mmh. Billy t'allait très bien, en fait. Je m'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabé !**

 **\- Et vous vous plaigniez de mon nom... ?**

Avec un rire franc, Bob lui concéda ce fait, amusé par le caractère visiblement particulier du garçon. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un parfait petit gentleman tombé au milieu d'un monde bien trop bourru pour lui mais qui tentait désespérément de s'y accorder.

 **\- Appelle-moi simplement Bob, petit. Enfin Horace. Comment est-ce que tu as attiré dans ces bois, dis-moi ?**

 **\- Oh... c'est une assez longue histoire. Disons simplement que nos tuteurs nous ont perdu au milieu d'un voyage difficile... Enfin ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils nous ont abandonné, ne vous faîtes pas de mauvaises idées. Bien au contraire, je suis certain qu'ils sont encore à notre recherche.**

Pour être honnête, Bob avait envisagé cette possibilité dès qu'il avait relié "tuteur" et "perdu" dans une même phrase. Mais Horace semblait convaincu que ce n'était pas le cas alors le mage se décida à lui faire confiance à ce propos, n'excluant tout de même pas totalement la piste de parents voulant se débarrasser de leurs gosses. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas parlé de parents mais de tuteurs. Les orphelins n'étaient pas forcément bien recueillis dans le Cratère.

 **\- Seulement, nous avons été éparpillés tous dans un coin différent... ça semble difficile. Et la piste de votre père semble être la plus certaine pour que je retrouve Claire, l'une des membres de notre fratrie.**

 **\- Mon père ? Comment est-ce que tu sais... ?**

 **\- J'ai tenté une intuition et simplement visé dans le mile, visiblement.**

Avec un sourire, Bob lui versa un nouveau verre d'eau, amusé par l'intelligence du garçon.

Au final, Balthazar réussit à négocier une place pour le jeune homme, se faisant passer pour un père célibataire auprès de la fille du propriétaire qui les prit en pitié - Bob aurait même pu en profiter pour passer une nuit avec elle mais le père semblait assez protecteur, mieux valait ne pas prendre ce risque inutile. Ou alors la dernière nuit avant son voyage, c'est ce qui semblait le mieux.

Sauf qu'il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Au milieu de la dernière après-midi, alors que la pluie se faisait épaisse et tenace, Horace et lui durent s'abriter dans un coin à l'écart, essorant péniblement les pans de leurs vêtements. Râlant presque autant que lui, Horace lui glissa plusieurs fois dans l'oreille qu'il était dommage que la magie soit si mal vu dans leur monde, son feu en effet bien utile pour se réchauffer dans cette situation.

Et puis, Bob fit l'erreur de sécher les vêtements du garçon à l'aide d'une toute petite flamme, les paladins à l'armure dorée visiblement bien trop loin pour le voir faire. Sauf qu'à peine Horace lui adressa un regard de remerciement que ses yeux se teintèrent d'horreur, une lame glacée se positionnant sous le cou du demi-diable.

 **\- Lâche cet enfant, démon...**

La voix était d'un calme horrifiant, forte et posée, digne d'un soldat n'acceptant pas le moindre instant qu'on puisse refuser son ordre. Ses tremblements à cause du froid ne firent que s'intensifier avec la peur le prenant au ventre et aux tripes, son regard se relevant lentement vers l'homme qui le menaçait.

Ce n'est plus un tremblement mais un frisson qui glissa tout le long de son épiderme. Les yeux du guerrier étaient d'un bleu pur, glacé, comme un diamant brut sur lequel on ne peut que se couper. Son torse ne touchait pas son dos, ni même son bras ou sa main, comme s'il veillait à ne surtout pas l'effleurer autrement que par sa lame, donnant envie à Bob contre toute logique de s'allonger contre lui.

Mais en vérité, Bob n'osait même pas déglutir, respirait à peine, persuadé qu'un millimètre de plus fera couler le sang contre le métal. Ses cheveux noirs jais encadraient un visage parfait, parfaitement dur, parfaitement impitoyable mais tout de même parfait. Bob ne put même pas s'empêcher de penser que cet homme avait dû faire tomber plus de femmes en un soir que lui-même en toute une vie.

Pourtant, c'était un moment de crainte, un moment hors du temps où il savait qu'il allait bientôt se faire livrer à un bûcher. Et Bob ne put qu'à peine faire signe à Horace de s'enfuir.

 **\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

Honnêtement, le hurlement d'Horace le surprit presque autant que le militaire. Encore davantage lorsque ce dernier se jeta sur le bras du paladin et mordit férocement l'une des rares parties sans armure de l'homme, le forçant à relâcher Bob pour pouvoir se débarrasser du petit monstre l'attaquant par surprise.

Bien sûr, il ne devait pas lui faire bien mal mais cela laissa largement le temps à Bob de s'échapper discrètement. Du moins, ça aurait dû être le cas. En fait, Bob ne réussit pas à le laisser affronter seul le paladin. Pire, lorsque celui-ci leva sa lame comme pour frapper le garçon dans un réflexe purement militaire, Bob se replaça de nouveau devant Horace, refusant que celui-ci prenne le moindre coup par sa faute.

 **\- Bob ! C'est ma faute, va-t-en !**

Hors de question. Même si Horace s'était plaint plusieurs fois du mauvais temps en regrettant l'inutilité de ses pouvoirs, c'était Bob qui avait décidé de les activer, les mettant dans cette dangereuse situation, Horace n'avait pas à payer pour sa nature.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfui, souillure ?**

Et voilà que la pointe de sa lame était de nouveau contre sa gorge. Sauf que cette fois, Bob se laissa aller à un regard de défi, sentant la colère bouillir en lui plus encore que sa crainte, se jurant mentalement de sauver Horace de ce soldat complètement taré quoi qu'il arrive.

 **\- J'allai pas te laisser frapper un gosse avec ta connerie, merde ! Et je suis bien plus humain que démon, je préfère que tu me crèves plutôt que de devenir l'inverse en te laissant le broyer et en m'enfuyant comme un lâche !**

Visiblement, le paladin était surpris voire même déboussolé par la réponse qu'il venait de lui cracher à la figure. S'il s'attendait à une hérésie se jetant à ses pieds pour l'implorer de l'épargner, il s'était trompé de monstre bien comme il faut. Fronçant les sourcils face au regard volontairement provocateur de Bob, l'envoya de la lumière tenta de répliquer sèchement mais se fit interrompre par l'un de ses collègues.

Alerté par le mouvement du petit groupe, ce dernier avait pris la peine de foncer à travers la pluie interminable pour les rejoindre, son armure dorée brillant à travers le déluge et cliquetant à chacun de ses mouvements.

 **\- Hey, Silverberg ! Un problème avec ces deux-là ?**

Immédiatement, Bob attendit que sa sentence, se sachant prêt à mourir mais ne refusant de détourner les yeux de ceux du paladin aux yeux plus glacé que la pluie s'infiltrant dans sa robe. Les paladins fonctionnaient avec un esprit de ruche, inutile de s'attendre à être sauvé. Bob ne pouvait plus que serrer Horace aussi fort que possible, déjà prêt à créer une diversion lui permettant de s'enfuir, à son tour.

 **\- Nan.**

Ses yeux étaient toujours encrés dans les siens et toujours aussi froids, aussi indéchiffrables. Bob s'efforça de ne pas ciller malgré le choc.

 **\- Nan... ?** Répéta son collègue, incertain.

 **\- Nan. Dégage, je suis occupé.**

Râlant qu'il avait traversé toute cette flotte pour rien, ce dernier obéit cependant à la requête et repartit rejoindre un groupe un peu plus loin du leur. Bob laissa un soupir de soulagement passer ses lèvres, ébouriffant les cheveux blonds d'Horace avec un sourire forcé pour le paladin venant de les sauver.

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Ne compte pas t'en sortir si facilement, démon. J'ai décidé que je te tuerais dès que ta partie démoniaque resurgira.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu vas pas passer toutes tes journées à me surveiller, si ?**

Au visage sérieux du soldat, Bob comprit que c'était en effet ce qu'il venait de prévoir et reçut cette sentence comme un coup de poings dans l'estomac.

 **\- ...Mais t'es sérieux ?! T'as pas autre chose à foutre de ta vie ?!**

 **\- Langage, Bob,** rectifia Horace avec habitude.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je m'en br... fous ! Ce gars-là est beaucoup trop con !**

S'en suivit une assez longue dispute concernant l'intelligence du paladin et la capacité de survie du mage. Penchant la tête sur le côté, Horace réajusta son monocle de verre sans prendre part à la querelle, préférant simplement observer la façon enfantine des deux adultes voulant visiblement se rapprocher l'un de l'autre.

Parfois, les adultes n'étaient vraiment que de grands enfants... un peu stupides.


	4. Bronwyn Bruntley

Posé sagement sur un rocher, Grunlek observait avec un sourire radieux les rayons de la lune couler et ruisseler entre les interstices de son nouveau bras, les douces lueurs bleutées scintillant sur le métal flambant neuf.

Ugryn avait passé tant de temps à ses côtés pour confectionner cette merveille... Alors même qu'il ne forçait les articulations que depuis quelques minutes, Grunlek avait déjà l'impression que cette extension était une partie intégrante de lui-même ; On lui avait arraché ses titres de royauté, son bras, ses larmes mais aujourd'hui même il retrouvait toute sa dignité et sa puissance grâce au mage ingénieur.

Cependant, malgré sa reconnaissance éternelle et sa confiance inébranlable envers son sauveur, Grunlek ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter inutilement que ce bras cesse de lui obéir soudainement, par peur de se retrouver de nouveau déposséder de toute sa force.

Avec un soupir lassé, le nain se releva pour aller se balader aux alentours de leur grotte improvisée en habitation et en laboratoire de fortune, préférant ne pas trop s'éloigner tout en s'efforçant tout de même de profiter un peu des extérieurs. C'était sa première sortie depuis plusieurs jours, ses jambes avaient clairement besoin de se dégourdir un peu et l'air frais de la forêt lui avait bien trop manqué.

Au milieu de ce petit coin perdu, il fut ainsi bien surpris de croiser le regard larmoyant d'une jeune fille s'étant caché derrière une barrière de rochers, ses vêtements froissés et quelque peu déchirés.

 **\- Ça ne va pas, mademoiselle ?**

 **\- NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS !**

C'était violent, bien plus que tout ce à quoi Grunlek avait pu s'attendre en venant l'aborder.

Très clairement craintive, la demoiselle avait hurlé d'une façon si désespérée que Grunlek s'était immédiatement immobilisé, levant ses mains en signe de paix. Visiblement tout aussi furieuse que terrifiée, cette humaine si jeune et si petite pour son espèce - elle ne dépassait pas Grunlek - réussit même à détacher tout un bloc de pierres pour le placer entre eux, créant une frontière solide pour les séparer clairement.

Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait pas tout à fait d'une humaine, finalement. Aucune fillette n'était censée pouvoir soulever des rochers aussi énormes, même sous une poussée d'adrénaline, cela paraissait physiquement impossible. Pourtant, elle venait de le faire avec un naturel vraiment désarmant.

Et pour le moins déstabilisé par ce système de défense, Grunlek eut quelques instants d'hésitation, se sentant incapable de s'approcher contre son gré mais également de laisser une petite fille solitaire se débrouiller au milieu de cette nature hostile.

Presque instinctivement, il toqua poliment au mur érigé si sauvagement.

 **\- Mademoiselle... ?**

De nouveau, ses yeux sombrent se placèrent dans son champ de vision et échangèrent la même surprise, le visage de la demoiselle se penchant légèrement pour pouvoir le voir entre les fissures de ses rochers.

 **\- Allez vous-en. Je n'aime pas les inconnus.**

 **\- Je comprends, c'est vrai que ça peut être dangereux pour une petite fille. Mais sans aide, ici, vous allez avoir du mal à survivre. Vos parents vous ont demandé de les attendre ? Vous avez faim ?**

Pas de réponse. Durant un instant, Grunlek crut qu'elle comptait juste l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Puis l'un des rochers se mit à bouger, la jeune fille à la force surnaturelle l'écartant d'une simple poussée, visiblement tentée par sa seconde question.

 **\- Passez la nourriture. Si vous me faîtes du mal, vous le regretterez.**

 **\- Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions...**

Mettant de côté l'impolitesse de la jeune fille visiblement encore trop méfiante pour lui montrer quelconque respect, Grunlek lui offrit l'un des gâteaux que le nain grignotait toujours tranquillement en partant se balader, notant que la petite évitait soigneusement sa main en s'en emparant.

 **\- Est-ce que je peux connaître ton nom ?**

 **\- Bronwyn. Mais vous pouvez l'oublier, je vais partir bientôt, de toute façon. Je dois retrouver ma famille. Vous n'avez pas croisé d'autres enfants sans famille, comme moi, au milieu de nul part ?**

 **\- Non...**

Un peu déçue, Bronwyn haussa finalement les épaules, continuant de grignoter en silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée illumine son regard.

 **\- Vous savez où je peux trouver un oiseau messager ? Je suppose que c'est un service qu'on doit payer et je ne connais même pas l'argent d'ici mais...**

 **\- Mon ami Ugryn peut t'en prêter un, si tu le souhaites. On en utilise assez quotidiennement.**

 **\- Vous n'arrêtez pas de vouloir m'aider... Vous êtes étrangement gentil,** fit-elle remarquer, de façon assez critique.

 **\- C'est dans mon caractère. Comme ça semble être le tien d'être plutôt méfiante. Pas que tu aies tort,** ajouta-t-il en la voyant prête à se justifier. **Tu n'as pas trop peur, toute seule, ici ? Comment est-ce que tu as atterri dans un endroit aussi vide ?**

 **\- J'ai atterri, justement. C'est une histoire plutôt compliquée. Vous pourriez amener votre oiseau... s'il vous plaît ?**

Proposant d'amener son ami Ugryn et un dîner plus conséquent que les gâteaux qu'il venait de lui offrir, Grunlek sourit en constatant que la petite se détendait un peu - juste un peu - lorsqu'elle accepta sa proposition en plissant les yeux.

Evidemment, Ugryn grogna quelque peu à l'idée d'abandonner sa grotte, étant à l'inverse de Grunlek quelqu'un aimant très peu sortir à l'extérieur et surtout de ses inventions. Néanmoins, il accepta de faire cet effort pour son ami, emportant avec lui l'un des oiseaux messagers qu'il utilisait pour communiquer avec ses collègues et que Grunlek utilisait également de temps à autre pour maintenir un semblant de contact avec ses rares anciens amis.

Au final, le dîner se passa dans une ambiance assez apaisée ; même si la jeune fille était aussitôt redevenue méfiante en le voyant accompagné par Ugryn, le mage ingénieur avait su la détendre petit à petit, son caractère respectueux et posé capable de mettre n'importe qui en confiance.

 **\- Vous êtes amis depuis si longtemps ?** Osa finalement demander leur invité, s'étonnant de leur complicité.

 **\- Plutôt. Ugryn travaille depuis presque un an sur mon bras, maintenant. Et on s'est rencontré quelques semaines avant...**

 **\- Deux semaines, trois jours et cinq heures,** marmonna le mage entre ses dents avant de rougir au sourire amusé de Grunlek. **Environ.**

 **\- C'est ça. Environ. Ugryn est un expert dans ce domaine, toujours à tout mesurer. Une sacrée d** **éformation professionnelle.**

 **\- Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux...**

S'étouffant avec sa bière naine, Ugryn fit rire Grunlek aux éclats, sa timidité incontestée toujours aussi amusante à observer.

A la fin de leur dîner, Bronwyn accueillit leur oiseau avec enthousiasme, comme si ce dernier était la clef qui allait résoudre tous ses problèmes, et noua à sa patte un morceau de tissu de ses propres vêtements. Dressé pour toujours revenir auprès de Grunlek ou d'Ugryn, le moineau aiderait certainement les tuteurs de la jeune fille à la retrouver au plus vite.

Malgré tout, Grunlek n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment leur oiseau allait bien pouvoir les dénicher vu l'immensité du Cratère, même si Bronwyn semblait persuadée que rien que le fait qu'il soit un oiseau serait suffisant pour qu'il puisse les retrouver.

 **\- Tu seras parti demain matin, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui... Je préfère partir tôt le matin, la ville que je dois rejoindre est assez loin d'ici. Tu me donneras des nouvelles ? P-Pour ton bras... et tout...**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Avec un sourire enfantin et une accolade amicale, le duo s'efforça de se séparer sans effusion de larmes, Ugryn étant bien trop pudique pour montrer davantage sa légère tristesse et Grunlek préférant également garder ce sentiment pour lui.

 **\- Vous n'allez pas vous revoir ?**

 **\- Pas avant un moment. Mais on se retrouvera,** affirma le nain avec assurance.

 **\- Et vous n'allez pas en ville, vous ?**

 **\- Je cherche encore quoi faire, je suppose. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider à retrouver ta famille en attendant de trouver autre chose ?**

Sa proposition n'était pas une demande en l'air mais Grunlek avait préféré la poser avec légèreté, sachant que la petite ne semblait pas à l'aise de voyager avec un inconnu rencontré quelques heures auparavant. Cependant, même si elle hésita quelques secondes, elle accepta finalement avec une sorte de fatalité résignée.

 **\- Vraiment... j'accepte uniquement parce que l'oiseau reviendra vers vous et pas vers moi. Et parce que je m'inquiète pour les plus jeunes d'entre nous. Certains doivent être terrifiés...**

Son ton était d'une inquiétude toute maternelle, la rendant étrangement plus âgée que son corps pouvait le laisser présager.

 **\- On va les retrouver. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Seulement, je n'ai pas vraiment d'indices sur leur position... J'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est d'attendre mes tuteurs...**

 **\- On peut toujours aller gagner notre croûte dans un village pas trop loin d'ici. Tu serais capable de soulever quel poids environ ? Les auberges recherchent toujours quelqu'un pour soulever des kilos de trucs utiles...**

Avec une nonchalance teintée de fierté, la petite fille s'approcha de quelques autres rochers pour lui montrer à quel point ce travail ne serait pas un problème pour elle.


	5. Millard Nullings

Déchiré par les fils de sa propre volonté, Shinddha Kory lança un dernier regard au village qu'il laissait à jamais derrière lui, la pensée qu'il y abandonnait Dania, son premier amour, le prenant aux tripes.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait se laisser aller à cette vie apaisée et tranquille. Même s'il désirait de tout cœur la rendre heureuse en restant auprès d'elle, chaque jour passé le culpabilisait face à la vengeance de son clan qu'il se devait d'abandonner. Dania l'avait d'ailleurs senti dernièrement, le priant sans cesse de rester à ses côtés et de ne pas repartir sur les routes ; même si Shinddha était bien incapable de lui faire une telle promesse.

Evidemment, c'était incroyablement lâche de l'abandonner ainsi, en pleine nuit, la haute lune armée de ses couleurs lui indiquant presque symboliquement que c'était cette nuit même qu'il redevenait lui-même.

Et pourtant, Shinddha ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un intense sentiment de soulagement face à ce départ calculé. Shin aimait réellement Dania et lui serait toujours reconnaissait mais on ne peut se renier éternellement, même au nom de l'amour. Peut-être trouverait-il un jour quelqu'un capable de partager ses envies contradictoires d'aventures, de vengeance, puis de vie tranquille, dans cet ordre, sans le remettre en question.

En attendant, il n'était vraisemblablement pas fait pour Dania et il fallait qu'il se retrouve avant d'abandonner définitivement toute volonté propre à ses côtés.

 **\- Merde...**

En plus, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de remercier Aztragoz pour lui avoir enseigné le tir à l'arc ou même la Sorcière Rouge pour avoir accepté qu'il soit recueilli au sein de son village le temps de récupérer de ses blessures - voire même davantage, puisqu'elle ne s'était pas opposée à sa relation avec Dania. En effet, c'était après s'être noyé dans la rivière, les assassins de son peuple à ses trousses, que Shin avait pris sa forme de demi-élémentaire, s'échouant ensuite près de ce village matriarcale.

C'était bien sûr trop tard pour faire demi-tour mais ça ne fit qu'ajouter une couche de culpabilité supplémentaire sur sa conscience.

Puis soudain, coupant court à toutes ses réflexions, ses deux pieds se prirent dans un obstacle invisible, le faisant rouler au sol. Heureusement, Shin réussit in extremis à se réceptionner, bandant son arc en tentant de viser avec l'une de ses flèches ce qui venait de le faire tomber. Sauf que le dit obstacle semblait réellement invisible, rien dans son champ de vision ne semblant capable de le faire trébucher.

 **\- Montrez-vous !**

C'était peut-être un peu parano de sa part mais Shin était persuadé que le coupable s'était dissimulé quelque part à la dernière minute.

Intuition qui se révéla inexacte lorsqu'un tas de vêtements qui semblaient égarés - et assez peu communs à leur monde à bien y regarder - se mirent à voleter, faisant quelque peu trembler l'archer qui ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi surnaturelle. Surtout lorsque sous ses yeux, les dits vêtements commencèrent à dessiner les contours d'un corps invisible, plutôt fin et petit, comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

A en juger par les manches se relevant doucement, le gamin levait les mains au ciel, ne semblant pas le moins du monde agressif, faisant hésiter le demi-élémentaire.

 **\- Qui es-tu... ?**

 **\- Je m'appelle Millard ! Tu peux baisser ton arc, s'il te plaît ? Tu vas blesser quelqu'un avec ça...**

 **\- Tout dépend... Tu ne comptes pas m'attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne fais pas partie de l'Eglise de l'Eau ?**

 **\- Une Eglise de... l'Eau ? Ça existe vraiment ?**

Visiblement, Shin pouvait ranger son arc et ses flèches, ce gosse était trop paumé pour être de mèche avec ses attaquants les plus habituels.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fiches ici, petit... ni même quelle créature bizarre tu peux être pour être tout... tout...**

 **\- Tout transparent ?**

 **\- Ouais, c'est ça. En tout cas, tu ferais mieux de déguerpir, c'est dangereux pour les gosses. Ou alors va au village là-bas... ce sont des gens bien...**

 **\- Mais je veux retrouver mes tuteurs ! C'est mieux de voyager un peu partout pour les retrouver. Et vous, vous partez en voyage, non ?**

Difficile de le nier avec toutes ses affaires sur ses épaules, l'absence de carquois grâce à ses flèches de glace facilitant le transport de son matériel. Au final, Shinddha haussa les épaules, levant les yeux au ciel tout en tournant les talons pour l'abandonner à son sort. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à rejoindre le village comme il venait de le souligner, Shin était bien placé pour savoir qu'il y serait bien accueilli.

Sauf qu'au bout de quelques mètres, Shin n'eut d'autre choix que de se retourner, la présence de Millard bien trop pesante pour qu'il ignore plus longtemps le gamin galopant sur ses pas.

 **\- Est-ce que tu m'as compris ? C'est dangereux pour toi de rester avec moi. Va-t-en, s'il te plaît, c'est pour ton bien.**

 **\- Mais... je ne connais que toi. Et tu as un arc, c'est cool. Je suis sûr que ça m'aidera de rester avec toi jusqu'au retour de mes tuteurs !**

 **\- Non mais non. Juste non. Je suis dans une mission dangereuse, tout ça, c'est pas fait pour des gamins.**

 **\- Je resterai discret... Je suis invisible, personne ne me verra !**

 **\- Tu es très chiant, tu le sais, ça ? Je ne veux juste pas ta mort sur la conscience, c'est pourtant pas compliqué !**

A son silence, Shin crut qu'il avait réussi à le convaincre voire même à le choquer en parlant d'une mort éventuelle. Sauf qu'il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était absolument pas le cas : Millard venait d'entourer ses bras invisibles mais tout à fait matériels autour de lui, sautant littéralement dans ses bras.

 **\- S'il te plaît... Pour pas longtemps...**

Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il tombe sur un gamin débordant d'affection alors que Shin n'avait pas le moins du monde la fibre paternelle ni même le goût des contacts physiques. Franchement embarrassé, Shin le repoussa gentiment mais fermement, bredouillant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à l'abandonner lâchement si jamais il osait s'accrocher à lui de nouveau.

Et honnêtement, Shin n'était même pas sûr que c'était une excuse. Comment exécuter une vengeance sanglante avec un gamin sur les bras ?

Pourtant, Millard refusait obstinément de le lâcher. Même après plusieurs jours de balade où Shin tenta désespérément de le distancer, Millard réussit l'exploit de le retrouver à chaque vaine tentative, le demi-élémentaire irrité et désabusé ne pouvant qu'imaginer l'immense sourire qui devait s'étirer sur son visage invisible à chaque fois qu'il réapparaissait devant lui mystérieusement.

Pour être honnête, il commençait même par s'habituer à la présence dérangeante et forcenée du garçon. Même si Shinddha préférait vivre mille morts supplémentaires que de l'avouer, le fait est qu'il avait tendance à devenir très rapidement insensible et associal lorsqu'il se laissait aller à une solitude sans effort et quelque peu déprimante ; au moins, Millard le forçait à garder un minimum de communication humaine, même si c'était parfois difficile à vivre au quotidien.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches sous tous ces vêtements et ce masque, hein ? T'es pas moche, pourtant !**

Parfois même très difficile.

Avec un soupir résigné, le demi-élémentaire remit les dits vêtements et masques à leur place, recouvrant autant que possible la peau bleue. Millard osait lui poser cette question alors qu'il s'était extasié sur sa peau "bizarre" la première fois qu'il s'était dévêtu pour se nettoyer, la rivière qu'ils venaient de croiser semblant parfaite pour ça. Tout le monde le regarderait de travers s'il osait montrer sa nature de demi-élémentaire en publique !

Et puis, Shin avait toujours été plutôt pudique... en dehors de ses conquêtes... et ça ne regardait absolument pas ce môme, de toute façon !

 **\- Envie et besoin de discrétion. Simplement,** résuma grossièrement Shinddha, fatigué par les bavardages incessants.

 **\- Mais tu les portes toujours, même quand on croise strictement personne, c'est complètement inutile ! Franchement, c'est nul. Si j'avais un corps visible comme le tien, j'en profiterai pour qu'on me regarde, moi...**

Evidemment. Ces deux-là s'opposaient décidément sur tous les points.

Pourtant, Shinddha comprenait assez ce sentiment. En dehors de Dania, il n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'un amant d'un soir qu'on surprend presque dès le lendemain aux bras d'une autre fille... Même si Shin détestait attirer l'attention d'une foule, attirer l'attention de quelqu'un que l'on aime, même pour un soir, avait quelque chose de grisant et d'exaltant.

Avec une petite tape réconfortante sur la tête, ce qui devait être son maximum de contact amical, l'archer s'éloigna pour aller compter leurs vivres restantes, sautillant comme un enfant pendant que personne ne pouvait le voir en constatant qu'ils leur resteraient des pommes pour le dessert.

Se répétant inlassablement qu'il ne devait pas en croquer avant la fin de leur repas, Shin rejoignit finalement Millard avec une pomme à moitié dégustée à la main. Du moins au bord de la rivière où devait se trouver Millard puisqu'il devait avoir fini de se laver depuis le temps mais qui n'y était plus du tout.

Bien sûr, Shin aurait pu tenter d'en profiter pour s'échapper mais c'était l'une des techniques qu'il avait déjà tenté ces derniers jours pour se débarrasser de Millard. C'était donc profondément inefficace et, au final, le demi-élémentaire se résigna à aller directement le chercher, ce qui ne s'avéra pas spécialement compliqué, puisque quelques mètres les séparaient à peine de sa position initiale.

Apparemment, deux jeunes femmes lavaient leur linge en bavardant comme n'importe quelles autres demoiselles... et Millard avait l'air de les effrayer.

 **\- Oh, allez, s'il vous plaît ! Dîtes-moi juste où elle se trouve !**

 **\- Au village au nord-ouest d'ici...** Murmura l'une d'entre elle, tremblant un peu. **S'il vous plaît, ne nous faîtes pas de mal...**

 **\- Excusez-le... C'est mon petit frère, il a tendance à oublier qu'il s'est fait maudire par une sorcière et que son invisibilité peut effrayer les autres. Mais il est complètement inoffensif ! Nous partons justement la tuer pour lever le sort.**

 **\- Mais alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez à cette pauvre petite fille ?** S'écria la seconde demoiselle, le mettant dans l'embarras.

 **\- Nous allons la sauver de la méchante sorcière, elle aussi ! C'est sa prochaine victime ! Au revoir !**

Se laissant emporter loin du duo par Millard, Shinddha essaya désespérément de ne pas pleurnicher en réalisant que les deux jeunes femmes étaient de véritables beautés, sachant qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas l'occasion de flirter avec elles avec ce gamin à l'apparence si étrange dans les pattes.

Franchement, la vie était juste très mal faite, parfois.

 **\- Pourquoi tu es allé les voir ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher de qui que ce soit !**

 **\- Je sais ! Mais elles savent où est Bronwyn, c'est sûr, elles ont parlé de sa force incroyable employée dans une auberge, il faut aller la chercher ! Je suis sûre qu'elle saura quoi faire pour alerter les autres, elle sait toujours quoi faire !**

Même si Shin n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être Bronwyn, l'idée de laisser le gamin auprès d'elle était plus qu'alléchante.

 **\- On peut toujours aller y jeter un coup d'œil...**


	6. Claire Densmore

**\- Ne me faîtes pas de mal !**

Jouant avec la flamme entre ses mains, Enoch hésita encore un instant à la lui envoyer au visage avant de finalement l'éteindre entre ses doigts, observant la petite fille qui venait de poper devant ses yeux avec perplexité. Une petite fille à l'apparence tout à fait normale, bien que ses boucles blondes et sa charmante robe rose pouvait laisser penser qu'elle provenait d'une riche famille.

 **\- Eh bien, c'est une requête intéressante. Étrange venant d'une petite fille se téléportant visiblement par magie... mais intéressante.**

 **\- Mes... Mes tuteurs vont bientôt me retrouver...**

 **\- Oh vraiment ~ ?**

S'agenouillant à sa hauteur avec un sourire troublant, le démon de classe supérieur se ravit de l'effroi plus que visible de la jeune fille, se demandant si elle était capable de reproduire cette téléportation par elle-même.

Visiblement, non. A moins qu'elle ne soit trop terrifiée pour pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs.

 **\- S'il vous plaît...**

 **\- "Ne me faîtes pas de mal", oui. J'avais entendu dès la première fois.**

 **\- Ne me touchez pas...**

Oh. C'était donc ça qu'elle redoutait le plus de sa part.

A en juger par ses tremblements et ses yeux mouillés, la jeune fille avait une idée précise sur les dangers que pouvait représenter un homme de son âge. Ou un démon. Bien qu'il ne soit pas forcément nécessaire d'être un démon pour ce genre d'horreurs, en définitive. C'était sans doute assez répugnant qu'une humaine aussi jeune soit déjà au courant de ce genre de pratiques, ça signifiait qu'elle ou son entourage avait déjà eu à le subir.

Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment à Enoch de parler morale, sans doute.

 **\- Tu fais bien d'y penser, petite, certains collègues te mangeraient bien au sens propre comme au figuré,** avoua le diable sous les yeux encore plus écarquillés de la demoiselle. **Heureusement pour toi, mes conquêtes consentantes et adultes me suffisent très largement... Rassurée ?**

En fait, la gamine avait l'air d'hésiter sérieusement entre être effectivement rassurée et être encore plus horrifiée par ses paroles. Cependant, elle finit par hocher la tête avec timidité, essuyant doucement les larmes commençant à perler au coin de ses yeux. Enoch ne put s'empêcher de sourire moqueusement à cette vue. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de croiser des bambins, encore moins d'en effrayer ainsi.

 **\- Où est-ce qu'on est... ?**

 **\- Ah... Au milieu d'une auberge que j'apprécie assez, je rentre tout juste du monde des sorcières de Salem. Ces jours-ci sont plutôt riches en sabbats.**

 **\- Des sorcières de où... ? Et des quoi ?** Répéta à mi-voix la jeune fille, complètement perdue.

 **\- Mmh ? Non, rien d'important. Heureusement pour toi, c'est plutôt vide à cette heure de la journée, on ne te brûlera pas en tant qu'hérésie pour t'être servie d'étranges pouvoirs.**

D'ailleurs, Enoch était plutôt curieux à ce propos. Normalement, les petites filles ne se matérialisaient pas soudainement, comme ça, sans raison.

Cependant, celle-ci ne paraissait pas vouloir ou pouvoir s'enfuir alors il ne garda cette préoccupation en tête qu'en option divertissante pour plus tard ; ce qui l'intéressait pour l'instant était surtout de voir ce qui alarmait son fils. En effet, ce dernier ne cessait de l'appeler ces derniers temps, ce qui n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes, lui qui désirait toujours se débrouiller seul et lui vouait une constante défiance.

Alors qu'Enoch n'était pas si terrible, si ?

Bon, certes, ce n'était pas le père le plus présent et le plus attentionné du monde mais... c'était un démon, après tout. Et sa progéniture avait tendance à mourir extrêmement rapidement alors pourquoi diable - ou lui-même - s'y serait-il intéressé dès sa naissance ?

 **\- Bien, rends-moi service, reste sage pour un moment, j'ai un coup de flamme à passer,** se permit-il d'ordonner à la gamine, allumant en effet une nouvelle flamme au creux de sa main, la lueur dessinant les images de son fils tout aussi accompagné que lui. **Mmh, des boissons et de quoi grignoter, peut-être, pendant le visionnage... Tu aimes le jus de fruit et les céréales ?**

* * *

 **\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps... ?**

Au milieu de l'auberge, un petit groupe d'adultes observait de manière incertaine les retrouvailles de leurs enfants respectifs, assez admiratifs de les voir aussi heureux de se revoir. Bronwyn n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à faire virevolter ses deux amis au-dessus de sa tête, faisant rire aux larmes Millard et grimacer comiquement Horace qui se contraignit tout de même à ce câlin pour le moins original.

 **\- Pas du tout, on s'est tout juste rencontré hier,** avoua Grunlek en les observant pensivement. **Vous avez l'air d'avoir fait le voyage ensemble, vous, non ?**

 **\- Ouais,** asséna Théo avec sa chaleur humaine légendaire.

 **\- Mais c'était une toute première, on ne se connaissait pas du tout auparavant. On a mis quelques jours à arriver... ces gamins étaient vraiment trop gentils pour qu'on les abandonne, hein ?**

Partageant le sourire coupable de Bob, les jeunes hommes commencèrent à se détendre un peu en présence des autres, commandant auprès de la serveuse une nouvelle chope d'hydromel en plus d'un repas convenable. Seul Théo semblait vouloir garder sa froideur apparente mais Bob réussit assez vite à contrebalancer ce fait en lançant mille plaisanteries sur son caractère imbuvable.

Au final, la soirée réussit rapidement à se réchauffer, entre le rapprochement évident des adultes et les éclats de rire des enfants.

C'était une évidence, bien sûr, qu'ils passeraient la nuit dans cette auberge même, cependant, le propriétaire n'était pas vraiment de cet avis. A cette heure tardive, les chambres étaient déjà réservées depuis un bon moment.

 **\- Ben je les réquisitionne pour l'Ordre de la Lumière, dans ce cas. Et j'ai de quoi payer alors bouge-toi.**

 **\- Parce que vous croyez vraiment que je vais virer mes clients pour vous ? Vous rêvez, paladin, ma réputation est bien plus importante que tout l'or de votre église.**

 **\- Putain, ça fait chier...**

Plutôt suspicieux, Bob se retint cependant de faire quelconque remarque à ce propos, préférant attendre de pouvoir s'éloigner des autres pour prendre Théo à part. Visiblement, le paladin n'était pas prêt de le lâcher alors inutile que les autres partagent ses hésitations ou ça risquait de le mettre dans une situation déplaisante. Pas qu'ils aient prévu de rester plus longtemps ensemble mais juste au cas où...

 **\- Restez ici, on va tous les deux voir s'il reste de la place dans d'autres auberges, on revient tout de suite.**

Personne ne remit en question le fait qu'ils partent tous les deux puisqu'ils avaient, après tout, voyagé ensemble depuis plusieurs jours et Bob fut soulagé de constater que son excuse pour s'isoler avec le soldat ne semblait alerter personne.

Bien sûr, ils en profitèrent pour réellement aller se renseigner auprès des enseignes voisines ; Bob prit juste un temps pour se confronter à Théo, se posant face à lui dans une position clairement accusatrice, ses bras croisés et ses sourcils froncés attendant clairement une explication que le paladin ne voulait clairement pas lui offrir, faisant mine de ne rien comprendre.

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- J'ai compris ton manège. Avec moi et les gosses. T'as été plus radin qu'un nain durant le voyage, même pour la bouffe, et soudainement, tu proposes de payer nos chambres ? A tous les coups, c'est ton Ordre qui t'offrira du fric pour nous ramener à eux. Si tu leur fais quoi que ce soit, je te jure que je...**

 **\- Que tu quoi, l'hérésie ?**

C'était comme recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Même en s'y attendant et en retenant son souffle, ça restait douloureux.

Aussi, Bob était presque plus fâché contre lui-même que contre le paladin, pour avoir eu un instant l'espoir que celui-ci lui affirme clairement que sa théorie était complètement fausse et qu'il ne recevait d'ordres de personne ; à force de le côtoyer jour et nuit ces derniers, Bob s'était presque attaché à Théo autant qu'Horace, ce qui était complètement stupide vu leurs statuts si différents et opposés.

Mais c'était dans sa nature d'être sociable et d'apprécier la compagnie des autres. Et Bob avait rarement eu l'occasion de voyager autrement qu'en solitaire, sauf avec ses collègues mages de son ancienne académie, où l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment propice à la confiance. Ça n'aurait pas non plus dû être le cas avec Théo mais... Bob avait tout de même commencé à l'apprécier.

Merde, ça ne faisait que remonter ses anciennes blessures à la surface. Théo n'était pas son ex, il ne lui avait jamais rien promis, bon sang !

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as toujours pas buté, hein ? Tu voulais que je t'amène à d'autres gosses... à cause de votre prophétie, là...**

 **\- Je vois que t'en as entendu parler. Ça devrait être une raison supplémentaire pour que je te ramène à notre Ordre pour purifier ton existence...**

 **\- Et c'est pour ça que t'as pas demandé de l'aide à ton pote ? Tu voulais toute la gloire pour toi, espèce de psychopathe ?**

Evidemment, Théo ne se laissa pas démonter, du moins, pas en apparence. Un paladin ne se laissait pas avoir deux fois par la même technique. Chez Théo, ça se manifestait par un air renfrogné se voulant indifférent pour laisser penser qu'il ne se laissait effectivement pas avoir deux fois par la même technique alors qu'il était évident qu'un Bob en colère le déstabilisait toujours un peu.

 **\- T'es vraiment qu'un putain d'effronté, toi...**

Son ton colérique contenait presque de l'admiration mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien être une simple illusion. Tout de même, Théo était proche. Vraiment trop proche pour que ce soit convenable et le regard acide que Bob tenta de lui renvoyer se noya finalement sous toute l'étendue de sa propre gêne.

Alerte et curieux, Théo parut se rendre compte de ce changement soudain et particulier, se penchant de plus en plus pour pouvoir mieux observer cette étrange lueur dansant dans les prunelles du mage, ses mains entourant même sa victime. Se recroquevillant légèrement, Bob tenta de rester un maximum immobile, sentant tout de même son corps tenter de se fondre dans le mur derrière lui et son cœur y cogner douloureusement tandis que leurs visages se caressaient presque.

Aussi, lorsque son nez toucha le sien, Bob ne tint plus et tourna brutalement la tête sur le côté, son visage le brûlant en réalisant que leurs lèvres venaient de s'effleurer dans le même mouvement.

C'était si léger que Théo ne l'avait certainement pas remarqué... A moins que ce ne soit justement ce qui l'ait poussé à redéposer ses lèvres juste sous son oreille, tout au long de sa jugulaire, point sensible le faisant doucement trembler. Un geste tendre inconcevable venant de la part d'un bourrin tel que Théo, paralysant complètement le demi-démon sous le coup de la surprise et affolant chacun de ses sens.

Au final, sa seule issue fut de repousser l'armoire à glace par les épaules, son souffle un peu court et son regard fixé sur le visage indifférent du paladin.

 **\- M-Même si ça t'emmerde... J'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Je ne changerai plus pour personne.**

 **\- Ça, pour m'emmerder...**

Un silence inconfortable prit place entre eux, Bob évitant soigneusement le regard glacé fixé droit sur lui, récupérant ses mains pour pouvoir croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Alors même qu'ils venaient de se déclarer officiellement ennemis et officiellement dérangés par une inconsciente attirance, aucun des deux ne bougea pour tenter d'attaquer l'autre, comme si cela était trop irréel pour eux deux.

 **\- Du coup, livre-moi à ton Eglise. C'est tout ce que je te laisserais faire. Tu ne toucheras pas à ces gosses.**

 **\- C'est même pas le tien et tu ferais quand même n'importe quoi pour le sauver ?**

 **\- Personne ne le fera à ma place. Alors oui. C'est la seule façon d'aimer et de protéger sincèrement quelqu'un, après tout, non ?**

Plissant son regard aussi acéré que sa lame, Théo parut y réfléchir un instant.

 **\- Peut-être bien.**

Et c'est tout. L'inquisiteur n'ajouta rien à cela, se reculant brutalement et se dirigeant simplement vers une autre auberge à interroger, comme si cette discussion n'avait pas eu lieu. Bob se sentit immédiatement paniquer, bien sûr, craignant de ne pas pouvoir arrêter le paladin. Au fond, ce dernier ne pourrait rien faire de mal si jamais Bob avertissait Shin et Grunlek de sa traîtrise mais cette idée lui comprimait douloureusement la poitrine alors le mage refusait d'y penser pour le moment.

 **\- Hey... Ces abeilles...**

Relevant la tête, Bob sortit immédiatement de ses pensées en voyant une nuée d'abeilles terminer leur vol macabre juste devant leurs yeux, dessinant au sol un nom qu'Horace avait bien trop souvent prononcé à son goût.

Hugh.

* * *

 **\- Ah... Tu es donc une enfant de cette fameuse prophétie... Tu cherches à retrouver ta fratrie toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?**

N'osant pas lui répondre directement, la petite se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête. Avec un dernier sourire envers la silhouette enflammée représentant son fils et son paladin, Enoch se contenta de l'éteindre avec un léger soupir, s'étirant ensuite paresseusement tout en se repassant en tête chaque événement potentiellement utile.

 **\- Eh bien, voyons comment tout cela va tourner. Ça risque d'être très intéressant à observer... Tu ne manges rien, au fait ?**

 **\- Vous allez me trouver... bizarre...**

 **\- Oh, tu sais, je doute que tu puisses me choquer de quelconque manière.**

Piquée par la remarque nonchalante, le jeune fille porta toute la nourriture au niveau de sa nuque, défiant en même temps le démon du regard. Enoch haussa vaguement un sourcil intéressé en découvrant ces immenses crocs auparavant cachés par les mèches blondes dévorer en quelques secondes les friandises offertes.

 **\- Vraiment... intéressant.**


	7. Emma Bloom

Tout en haut d'une des montagnes de son clan, alors que la lune bleue était à son apogée, le jeune Hélios observait le vide s'étendre devant toute l'étendue de son regard, se demandant s'il serait réellement capable d'y plonger pour abandonner cette vie sans importance.

Ce n'était pas véritablement comme s'il avait des raisons de se plaindre. Aucune vie dramatique ou tragique ne se profilait devant lui, c'était une chance incroyable pour quelqu'un vivant dans le Cratère. Cependant, elle ne s'annonçait pas pour autant d'une importance capitale, loin de là. Sa mère était morte quelques semaines auparavant, personne ne le regretterait si jamais il disparaissait subitement.

Peut-être que de la famille lointaine penserait vaguement que c'était dommage qu'il soit mort si jeune. Peut-être quelques vagues connaissances, aussi. Hélios était quelqu'un de timide et se voyait comme une personne froide, solitaire et vaguement associable ; c'était juste impossible pour lui de se faire de véritables amis partageant sa vie et pour qui il aurait pu être autre chose qu'une personne parmi tant d'autres.

Bien sûr, tout le monde lui répétait sans cesse que c'était à lui de faire des efforts et de prendre sa vie en main mais... Hélios s'en savait juste incapable. C'était plus simple au final de se résigner à rester seul dans sa vie un peu morose et monotone.

C'était presque risible, au final. La plupart des habitants du Cratère se plaignait plutôt de leur aspect physique ; Hélios, lui, n'avait jamais eu vraiment de complexe par rapport à son corps, ne le trouvant ni particulièrement laid ni particulièrement beau, juste dans la norme pour un elfe. Non, ce qui le dérangeait chez lui, c'était bien son propre caractère et toutes les barrières qu'il s'imposait au contact des autres, comme s'il était complètement inintéressant de l'intérieur.

 _Tu pourrais peut-être me laisser t'aider à ce propos..._

Sursautant en entendant cette voix inconnue résonner à l'intérieur de son propre crâne, Hélios se raccrocha de justesse au bord de la falaise avant de tomber, réflexe de survie plutôt pathétique vu le cours de ses dernières pensées.

 **\- Qui... Qui êtes-vous... ?**

Peut-être qu'il devenait fou pour commencer à entendre une voix. Et à parler à cette voix. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée...

 _Non, non ! Je suis un avatar, un esprit... une forme de vie éthérée. Les humains me fascinent... Tu peux me repousser. Mais s'il te plaît, ne le fais pas._

Quelque part, Hélios avait bien cette impression. C'était peut-être une illusion mais il semblait étonnement facile de repousser cette nouvelle présence, s'il le désirait. Sauf qu'il lui fallait encore déterminer s'il en avait réellement envie et cet esprit semblait s'accrocher désespérément à cette hésitation. Franchement, ce n'était pas raisonnable de sa part, cet esprit pouvait se révéler bien plus dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Mais c'était sans doute une chance qui ne se reproduirait pas deux fois.

Surtout que ce n'était pas comme s'il vendait son âme au diable, n'est-ce pas ? Si l'esprit tentait quoi que ce soit de dangereux, sans doute aurait-il le temps de le repousser... peut-être... c'était un risque à prendre.

 _Merci. Vraiment, infiniment. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas._

Se laissant guider par l'esprit, Hélios fut surpris de constater combien il était agréable d'être pelotonné dans un seul coin de son corps, simple spectateur de l'extérieur, l'avatar prenant doucement le contrôle de ce nouveau corps.

 **\- Wow... Ça fait juste tellement longtemps ! Et je peux enfin parler à voix haute !**

Un rire léger ne fit que souligner ses propos, le nouveau Hélios sautillant sur place, profitant de cette joie éphémère qu'il ressentait à travers tout son corps d'elfe. Toutes les habitudes les plus élémentaires allaient devoir être redécouvertes mais cela ne faisait qu'ajouter un peu plus de défi à cette nouvelle vie.

Tentant tout de même de calmer un peu son euphorie, Hélios observa le paysage s'étendant face à lui, la tristesse de son colocataire corporel n'étant désormais plus qu'un vague souvenir ; maintenant qu'il avait les commandes, bien que le monde soit toujours aussi vaste, tout semblait réalisable. Pourtant, malgré son envie de se détourner du lieu pour commencer cette nouvelle aventure, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en voyant un point flou se détacher lentement du ciel.

Un point flou oscillant entre un bleu proche d'un temps ensoleillé et un blanc presque translucide.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que...**

Et un point flou s'approchant de plus en plus vers lui et qui semblait néanmoins être une silhouette parfaitement humaine.

Petit à petit, la forme révélait une jeune femme volante sans pour autant qu'elle ne porte d'ailes, une étrangeté qu'Hélios n'avait encore jamais vu. Surtout qu'elle ressemblait réellement à un être humain, nullement à une créature quelconque comme ce déplacement pouvait le laisser suggérer. Et même en la voyant poser pied à terre juste devant lui, corde à la ceinture, Hélios le pensait toujours.

 **\- Bonjour. Avez-vous croisé quelqu'un d'autre que vous avez dévisagé tout comme moi ?**

Face à cet ange tombé du ciel, le véritable Hélios aurait sans doute bégayé, sa timidité renforcée par la surprise.

 **\- Bonjour. Pas le moins du monde, mademoiselle. Vous recherchez quelqu'un précisément ?**

Avec un sourire amical, bien que légèrement attristé, la demoiselle se présenta sous le nom d'Emma Bloom, lui détaillant physiquement chaque personne de sa fratrie qu'elle tentait de retrouver. Hélios ne les avait malheureusement pas croisé, non. Cependant, il fut plutôt surpris d'apprendre qu'elle recherchait également un oiseau, le cri d'un d'entre eux ne l'alertant pourtant pas.

 **\- Et ce croassement... ça ne pourrait pas être la corneille que vous cherchez ?**

 **\- Non, je cherche un faucon pèlerin. Ou un faucon crécerelle. Et seuls les corbeaux croassent, vous savez. Les corneilles criaillent.**

D'accord. Un ange passionné d'oiseaux. Décidément, cette journée était pleine de surprise, même pour l'esprit habitué aux petits miracles humains.

 **\- Je suppose que je vais devoir redescendre pour les chercher... Ce serait plus facile de les chercher depuis les airs, pourtant...**

 **\- Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Vous semblez tout à fait capable de voler...**

 **\- Sauf que je n'ai personne pour tenir ma corde...**

Avec un sourire amusé, Hélios ne manqua pas de se proposer, heureux de se trouver si vite un objectif à atteindre, au moins en premier temps.

Emma hésita quelques instants, à raison à posteriori, sachant qu'elle s'envolerait pour toujours s'il lâchait sa corde et qu'il fallait donc qu'ils se fassent confiance. Une fois en bas, deux énormes chaussures métalliques attendaient la demoiselle, laissant penser qu'elle ne pouvait finalement pas rester au sol sans un poids suffisant pour l'y retenir. Un pouvoir vraiment particulier qu'admira longuement Hélios, les yeux levés constamment levé vers le ciel.

Au final, les deux nouvelles connaissances mirent plusieurs jours à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. A force de persistance, néanmoins, un des deux oiseaux finit par apprendre l'existence de la fille volante près des environs et les retrouva aussi vite que possible.

Honnêtement, Hélios faillit lâcher la corde lorsque l'oiseau - qui se révélerait être un faucon crécerelle après analyse d'Emma - se transforma sous ses yeux en un homme paraissant lui aussi complètement humain. En fait, il lui sourit même avec gentillesse, l'aidant à tirer sur la corde pour redescendre Emma jusqu'à ses chaussures et l'enlacer avec soulagement.

 **\- Miss Peregrine et moi étions tellement inquiets... Tu n'as rien ?**

 **\- Rien du tout ! Hélios m'a beaucoup aidé, on a même appris à camper ensemble.**

 **\- Merci infiniment pour votre aide, Monsieur...**

 **\- Pas de soucis ! Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir pu être utile, vous n'avez pas idée. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Hélios.**

Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose mais c'était réel, au moins. Et Hélios pouvait enfin espérer vivre pleinement.

 **\- Et comment vont les autres ? Vous les avez retrouvé ?** Coupa Emma, s'inquiétant visiblement pour eux.

 **\- Miss Peregrine est parti de l'autre côté pour récupérer plusieurs autres enfants... On finira par tous se retrouver, petit à petit. On doit tous rester calmes. Et on devrait surtout les rejoindre et te mettre en sécurité avant tout.**

 **\- Mais je veux aider à retrouver les autres... !**

 **\- C'est notre rôle, Emma. Et on aura besoin de toi pour protéger les plus petits tandis qu'on recherche ceux qui manquent. Tu comprends... ?**

 **\- Sauf que Jacob n'a même pas de pouvoir ici, il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi... Et Horace ne peut pas non plus se défendre...**

 **\- On va s'en occuper, justement. Mais toi tu dois retrouver les autres. Ou on ne s'en sortira jamais.**

Malgré son air plutôt jeune, le garçon paraissait aussi apaisant qu'autoritaire, comme un parent tentant de faire comprendre à son enfant ce qui était bon pour lui. Même si leurs âges ne correspondaient pas du tout, peut-être était-ce plutôt un grand frère ayant pris l'habitude de diriger la petite fratrie. Après tout, de ce qu'avait pu lui raconter Emma, c'était une famille plutôt nombreuse.

 **\- D'accord...** Se résigna la jeune femme, boudant un peu.

 **\- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous prévenir si vous rencontrez à nouveau l'un d'entre nous, Monsieur ?**

 **\- Si vous me dîtes de quelle manière vous avertir, je le ferai. Est-ce que je peux avoir votre nom, au moins ?**

S'excusant pour ne pas s'être présenté plus tôt, Aledan lui montra comment siffler l'un de ses oiseaux pour lui attacher un message au niveau de la patte, proposant de transmettre sa correspondance à Emma si jamais Hélios souhaitait échanger avec elle pour la suite.

 **\- On a autre chose à faire que vous voir échanger vos numéros de portables...**

 **\- Nos numéros de quoi ?**

 **\- Une invention que Jacob m'a montré. Avant... tu sais.**

Son geste de la main était vague mais Aledan semblait réellement savoir de quoi elle parlait, effectivement. Ca restait très nébuleux pour Hélios.

 **\- Je vois. Enfin j'imagine, du moins. Au revoir, Hélios ? Peut-être qu'on aura l'occasion de se recroiser...**

Honnêtement, Hélios l'espérait de tout cœur. Ces deux-là paraissaient particulièrement intéressants à analyser comme spécimens humains.

En attendant, c'était très certainement le début de toute une vie d'aventures pour le presque humain.


	8. Hugh Apiston

Même si elle avait voulu l'éviter, Alma n'aurait certainement pas pu passer à côté de l'essaim se condensant au milieu de la petite plaine qu'elle était en train de survoler.

Et pour être honnête, c'était une nouvelle particulièrement angoissante. Hugh ne recrachait autant d'abeilles que lorsqu'il devait se défendre ou était beaucoup trop stressé pour pouvoir les retenir, ce qui impliquait qu'il était certainement poursuivi ou attaqué par quelque chose de dangereux. A moins que son exaspération l'ait poussé à relâcher autant d'abeilles que possible...

Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le genre de Hugh puisque celui-ci veillait toujours à ne pas tuer ces petites bêtes sans raison. Et vu leur nombre, celles-ci avaient l'air de se déchaîner contre tout ce qui était possible, ce qui s'avérait clairement dangereux pour elles.

 **\- BUUULIIIIIA !**

D'ailleurs, ce cri n'avait rien de bien rassurant non plus.

Descendant en piquée sur celui qui le hurlait visiblement à plein poumon, le faucon pélerin se plaça au milieu de la scène sans prendre vraiment de précaution, actionnant sa montre à gousset pour figer le temps et mieux prendre connaissance de ce qui menaçait l'un de ses enfants. Enfin plus ou moins, le bouclier d'abeilles autour de Hugh tenant bon et ses attaquants en armure d'or plutôt en mauvaise posture vu la nature inédite de leur victime.

Pour autant, le petit groupe pour le moins hétéroclite attira son attention, composé d'un mage en robe rouge armé d'un bâton brandi vers le ciel, d'un nain au bras métallique bien étrange qui commençait déjà à se disloquer et d'un archer appréciant tellement le bleu que même sa peau arborait cette couleur non naturelle.

Ne sachant pas vraiment s'il fallait les traiter en ennemis ou en alliés, Alma les poussa contre les quatre hommes en armure, ainsi certaine que leurs coups suspendus blesseraient les attaquants de Hugh, que ce soit ce qu'ils désirent ou non. Juste avant de remettre le cours du temps en route, elle se dissimula également derrière un rocher avec Hugh, laissant les deux groupes se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Et le tout premier hurlement fut celui de Théo Silverberg.

 **\- Putain !** Beugla-t-il alors qu'une flèche passait entre sa tête et son épaule, l'attaque à peine déviée au tout dernier moment. **Mais Shinddha !**

 **\- Mais... Mais je... te visais pas...**

Avec un sourire, Alma se tourna vers Hugh en posant son index sur ses lèvres, lui demandant implicitement de rester silencieux. Heureux et soulagé de la revoir, ce dernier obéit néanmoins sans chercher discuter, regardant ses abeilles continuer de tournoyer autour d'un lui désormais disparu de sa place initiale.

Au même moment, deux autres soldats en armure étouffèrent difficilement un geignement, leur respiration coupé soit par le bâton de mage soit par le coup de poing métallique du nain. Tout de même surpris par cette réussite inattendue, ces deux-là reculèrent en s'adressant un regard suspicieux, ayant sans doute ressenti un décalage dérangeant entre le début et la fin de leur attaque.

Apparemment, l'archer et le soldat se connaissaient suffisamment pour se nommer, ce qui aurait pu laisser présager qu'ils étaient tous des ennemis potentiels d'Hugh, au final ; néanmoins, Alma fut surpris de voir les hommes se regrouper en deux camps très marqués. Apparemment, le premier soldat faisait lui aussi partie du petit groupe, se plaçant également devant le bouclier d'abeilles pour tenter visiblement de le protéger.

Ce qui était pour le moins étrange. Sa tenue faisait pourtant clairement penser à celle des autres soldats. Pourquoi s'opposait-il à eux ?

 **\- Silverberg... On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?** Confirma d'ailleurs l'un des soldats, épée en main prête à s'abattre.

 **\- Vous vous attaquez à un gosse, putain !**

 **\- Et alors ?! On en a tous reçu l'ordre !** Rappela l'un d'entre eux, encore plus agressif que son allié.

 **\- On doit ramener cette hérésie à Castelblanc. Laisse-la nous, Théo. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à t'attaquer davantage, toi et tes amis.**

Très certainement, c'était une demande plutôt effrontée de sa part, le petit groupe ayant réussi très facilement à les repousser jusque là - bien sûr, c'était essentiellement grâce à l'aide d'Alma mais aucun des deux camps n'en avaient la moindre idée.

Et pourtant, le dénommé Théo hésitait clairement à lui obéir, mettant Miss Peregrine sur ses gardes. Même s'ils ne pourraient pas s'attaquer à Hugh quoi qu'il en soit, mieux valait peut-être ne pas traîner. Une fois les abeilles dispersées, sans doute se mettraient-ils à sa recherche, après tout ; Pourtant, lorsqu'elle voulut se détourner, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'un des soldats s'étant glissé derrière le mage en robe rouge.

Alma n'eut même pas le temps d'intervenir avec sa montre à gousset.

Théo l'avait largement devancé.

 **\- SILVERBERG !** Hurla de rage et de terreur l'un des deux soldats restants, visiblement choqué.

Autant que possible, Alma dissimula la vue de Hugh, lui murmurant de ne pas observer le triste spectacle de la mort s'étalant trop souvent sous leurs yeux.

Désormais, la lame inquisitrice scintillait sous la quantité proprement répugnante de sang qui se déversait sur le sol, les entrailles du pauvre type ayant tenté de prendre le mage par surprise se vidant sous le violent coup de celle-ci. Visiblement, Théo était lui-même quelque peu sonné par son geste, Alma plissant des yeux en voyant celui-ci se reculer avec presque une once de ressentiment dans le regard pour celui qu'il venait de protéger.

Ça ne dura pas longtemps. Très vite, le petit groupe dut se reconcentrer sur les deux soldats restants pour leur régler leur compte au plus vite ; leur mort fut aussi éprouvante et brutale que celle du premier, les deux corps brûlant littéralement sous le jet de flammes tout bonnement impressionnant lancé par l'homme aux iris rougis par la colère.

Shin et Grunlek se firent d'ailleurs tout petits lorsque leur ami empoigna le soldat par le col, sa force difficilement contenue et contrôlée.

 **\- Mais bordel, pourquoi tu l'as buté ?!** Gueula sa voix un peu rauque. **Tu réalises que tu vas crever si on apprend que t'as tué un des tiens ?!**

 **\- Sauf que sinon c'est toi qui allait crever, espèce de con !**

 **\- Je me serai démerdé sans ton aide !** Mentit le mage, sans doute trop inquiet pour reconnaître sa mauvaise foi. **Pourquoi t'as fait ça, putain ?!**

Face à ses geignements, Théo ne fit que dégager sa main sèchement et sans grand effort vu la différence de carrure, le dévisageant avec une froideur désarmante.

 **\- Ben personne ne le fera à ma place. C'est ta faute, Bob, c'est toi qui l'a dit.**

Sa voix contenait toutes les accusations les plus amères du monde, comme un enfant capricieux et fâché qu'on n'accepte pas sa vision simpliste du monde. Aussi, Alma ne comprit absolument pas l'expression choquée du mage sur le coup, comme s'il était en proie à une révélation soudaine.

Mais alors encore moins lorsqu'elle se transforma sous ses yeux, faisant passer le mage d'une fureur démoniaque à un embarras assez timoré. Deux extrêmes pour le moins particuliers. Et Alma s'y connaissait en particularité. Autant dire ça l'étonna beaucoup moins de capter le regard complètement et définitivement hypnotisé de Théo, devinant facilement que ces deux-là entretenaient une relation bien à eux.

Et puis toute son attention sur le duo s'envola, les laissant profiter de leur bulle d'émoi encore quelques secondes.

Ses autres enfants venaient de faire dépasser leurs têtes derrière arbres et buissons, laissant penser que les quatre hommes leur avaient demandé de se dissimuler jusqu'à la fin du combat. Au regard encourageant de Hugh, sa conclusion tenait en tout cas largement la route.

 **\- Miss Pérégrine !** Hurlèrent les enfants en la voyant courir vers eux, se jetant à corps perdu dans ses bras.

Alma ne se considérait pas elle-même comme quelqu'un de particulièrement expressive. Cependant, après tout ce temps passé à les chercher partout, elle s'autorisa à un immense câlin collectif, veillant à étreindre chacun de ses petits protégés de façon égale.

C'était si bon de les revoir sains et saufs... Même si elle n'avait aucun doute sur leurs capacités à s'en sortir, même loin d'elle, c'était détestable de n'avoir aucune nouvelle et elle ne pouvait qu'en être intensément soulagée. Croisant ensuite le regard surpris des aventuriers qui n'avaient encore eu l'occasion de la remarquer, Alma osa finalement leur sourire avec un petit signe de tête encourageant, entamant la première la conversation.

 **\- Je suppose que je dois vous remercier d'avoir pris soin d'eux, aventuriers...**

 **\- Alors vous êtes leur fameuse tutrice, c'est ça ?** Remarqua Théo d'un ton bourru, enfin sorti de la torpeur "Bob". **Vous en avez mis du temps.**

 **\- J'ai fait tout mon possible, croyez-moi. Aledan est en train de récupérer Emma, de son côté, on va pouvoir mettre tout le monde en lieu sûr.**

 **\- Mais et les autres, vous les avez retrouvé... ? Surtout Jacob...** Réagit aussitôt Browyn, encouragée par le regard inquiet des deux autres.

 **\- On a plusieurs pistes à exploiter. Et vous connaissez le courage de Jacob, c'est même lui qui nous a tous sauvé la dernière fois, on ne devrait pas s'en faire pour lui plus que les autres. Je suis certaine que tout ira bien.**

Même si le groupe d'aventuriers ne comprenait pas vraiment tous les événements et les personnes citées, ils eurent la bonté de ne pas les interrompre pendant qu'ils échangeaient chacun leurs différentes expériences de ces derniers jours, cherchant autant du réconfort que de possibles indices.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que la patience de Théo ne s'épuise, du moins, ce qui était pour le moins prévisible.

 **\- Bon, du coup vous vous cassez ? Ou est-ce qu'on doit encore vous protéger jusqu'à retrouver vos autres gosses, là ? Je vous préviens, on protégera pas les prochains.**

 **\- Bien malgré le ton quelque peu... bourru de notre délicieux Théo, vous me manquerez tous énormément. Sachez que vous êtes tous devenus importants pour nous... mais je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons !** Piailla Horace de son éternel ton aristocrate qui lui avait tant manqué, riant un peu en voyant Théo marmonner qu'il n'était certainement pas délicieux.

 **\- A bientôt, chers aventuriers ! Que le temps vous guide jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre !** Souhaita gentiment Millard, son sourire s'entendant dans sa voix à défaut d'être visible, alors que la montre à gousset d'Alma débutait son cliquetis.

 **\- Et encore merci de m'avoir sauvé !** Hurla Horace avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans son tourbillon programmé.

Après un tel rassemblement d'enfants, le silence soudain suite à leur disparition dû paraître bien fade aux quatre aventuriers. A travers le temps s'accélérant devant ses yeux, Alma ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant s'adresser quelques sourires confus et s'organiser petit à petit pour monter un camp pour la nuit. Même s'ils ne savaient pas encore combien de temps ils seraient ensemble, visiblement, ils avaient décidé de se regrouper pour la nuit.

Et alors que sa vision se troublait, incapable de discerner les événements de plus en plus indistincts, le temps s'accélérant à une vitesse folle, Alma eut tout juste le temps de voir Théo ramener quelque chose au niveau de leur sac de couchage.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Une... elfette ?

Peu importe, elle et ses enfants s'étaient déjà enfuis à une toute autre époque...


End file.
